forever and always or not 1
by animegeekP
Summary: It looks like Mei and Yamato are going to a happy life together or will everything take a a turn for the worse
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, now before we go further I would like to make one thing perfectly clear at some point this will turn into a Kai x Me story. Alright? but I'm not sure who she will end up with. Also please keep in mind in this chapter setting up the characters and what not it will be pretty slow however the next one will be **much better.**

* * *

For six months Yamato and Mei have been together and is life perfect, in fact tonight Yamato was planning a romantic candle light dinner for two during which he going to ask Mei to move in with him. The mere thought of living with Mei made Yamato want to jump for joy as walked home with two full bags of groceries one in each hand when someone bumped into him.

"Hey!" Yamato shouted while trying to regain his balance "Watch out!" then once he had both feet planted firmly on the ground Yamato looked forward to see who had ran into him. What at he saw was a tiny girl with long dark blond hair that had grown out to just below her shoulder further more to spit her size she was wearing a white dress that was a high school uniform from Ichi Academy. A predigest school known for its wealthy student body Yamato knew that immediately do to the black lion's crest on her chest but most the unusual thing about this girl was her behavior she was waving her arms around much like a child would if they were pretending to be airplane as she hummed along to a tune in her head with her eyes shut. "Um are you okay?" Yamato asked hesitantly she _seems fine uh... well physically anyway_ Yamato thought however, he still felt uneasy about leaving her alone in the middle of the sidewalk. So Yamato searched his surroundings to see if there was anyone else from her school and when that failed he began to think W _hat now?_ _I need to get home and cooking dinner on the other hand I can't just leave her here alone its getting dark out._ After much debate Yamato gently tapped the girl on her shoulder her eyes opened suddenly and yet calmly. Yamato nearly jumped "Uh, h h hi' are you alright"he stuttered unsure of what to say. Before she utter a single word looked Yamato up and down with a curious expression on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked her tone reminded Yamato of computer yet at the same time genuine

"I'm Yamato Kurosawa he said smiling awkwardly ha I'm the guy who into you sorry he said before bowing his head slightly.

"No need to worry it happens more often then you might think" she shrugged."Oh, Where are my are manners?" My name is Noriko Sato it is nice to meet you Yamato Kurosawa."

They both dipped their heads a bit then Yamato asked "Are you waiting for someone?" Noriko shook her head Yamato was baffled by Noriko there was something about her he couldn't figure out. "So then Why are you?" he asked his head tilted to the side and What were you doing just now?"

Noriko smiled and it was that Yamato noticed how beautiful her eyes were they were a dark rich royal blue and as they sparkled every color of the rainbow danced her eyes. "I went for a walk and this where I ended up as what I was doing I was trying to imagine what it feel like to fly she said motioning her hand across her body and then slowly upward.

Noriko glanced at the bags Yamato was carrying "So Why are you here Kurosawa-chun Noriko asked"

Yamato's eyes grew wide "Oh, shit" he yelled pressing one hand to his forehead "I can't believe I forgot I'm suppose to cooking dinner for my girlfriend Mei" he pressed his teeth together in aggravation.

"If you hurry might make it " Noriko said. Then she smiled and said "And if it helps there is a flower shop not to far from here" she stepped to the side of Yamato and pointed straight ahead "You can't miss it trust me" Noriko said.

Yamato jerked in that direction "Thank you" said Yamato with a big smile but when he turned back to look at her she gone she'd just vanished into thin air Yamato thought it was _odd_ but he didn't have time to think so he ran off to the flower shop. _She was right it definitely stands out_ Yamato thought as he stood in-front of a small pink building with potted window flowers that looked look daises and a big pink awning with the words **Brandy's blooms** in the middle and to the left was a picture of an over sized cartoon like cat.

"Hello young man" Yamato heard the voice of an old woman say however he didn't see her until he looked down Yamato noted she was tiny with white hair covered by a pale pink bandanna "What can I do for you today?" asked smiling up at him sweetly.

Yamato smiled back at her and said "I'm looking for some flowers."

She nodded in understanding while still smiling "I see" she said "Would these flowers happen to be for a lady friend of yours?" the old lady asked.

Yamato nodded while blushing "Yes they are How did you know?"

The woman let out a big laugh "Oh, my dear" she said then tapped the side of her head "A woman knows."

Yamato laughed a bit "Stay here for a moment sweetheart" the lady said putting her hand up and then walking away from Yamato.

Then when she returned she holding a large bouquet of scarlet red roses "Here you are" she said her face covered as lifted the roses up to Yamato.

"Thank you" Yamato said unable to take his eyes off the flowers.

"You are most welcome" the women said. With prideful smile.

"How much do I owe you?" Yamato asked.

"Not a penny honey," the old woman said.

Yamato's draw dropped "Are- are you sure Yamato stammered.

She crossed arms and gave firm nod "Not a doubt" she said "Now you should get going" she said. Yamato thanked her once again and raced home.

*Later on*

Yamato had just finished cooking dinner and setting the table when he heard a knock at the door swallowed hard, _well here goes nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

I know this took far too long I'm sorry for that and the horrible editing work next chapter will have a bit of Kai x Mei the storyline is coming along slower than I anticipated. R&R

*I do not own say I love you*

* * *

Yamato's entire body was shaking when he reached for the door _calm down_ _don't panic just breathe_ he reminded himself, but to no avail. When he opened the door and saw Mei his heart leaped into his throat.

Mei promptly looked away as she felt her cheeks flush _damn it I knew this dress too much I never should have let Aiko talk me into borrowing it_ Mei thought referring to the tight fitting strapless bright red dress that reached down just above her knees. As Yamato stared at her Mei began feel more and more uncomfortable "It's not mine it's Aiko's I'm only borrowing it because she demanded I do so.

Yamato was speechless standing there in the doorway in a white button up shirt, black pants and black dress shoes.

"May I come in?" Mei asked

"Of course" Yamato replied with laugh as he wiped away sweat from the back of his neck.

When Mei stepped through the door her heart and mind began racing, she'd been in Yamato's house before that being said this time was different, _we are having a romantic dinner alone. What if ...he wants something more then just dinner?After all we've been dating for quite awhile but I know don't if I'm ready for that._

Yamato could tell right away something was wrong Mei couldn't even make eye contact with him she just starred at the floor _God, please tell me she's not pissed at me_ he thought desperately trying to think of anything he might have done that would have upset when that proved unsuccessful Yamato asked in an awkward attempt to make conversation "Are you hungry Mei?"

She raised just high enough so she could see Yamato's chest and nodded "Yes please" she said dipping her head down and back again.

 _Geeze does she have to be so formal I thought we pass this_ Yamato thought to himself trying not to show his disappointment as he led her to the dining room table.

Mei eye when she saw antici wooden table set with two tall red candles on each end of the table in silver candle holders and every plate so neatly set that if she didn't know any better Mei would have guessed everything had just come from a photoshoot.

"Do you like it?" Yamato asked eagerly.

"It's gorgeous" Mei whispered under her breath so quietly Yamato could barely hear her.

Then leaned close to her and whispered in Mei's ear "I'm glad you like it."

*An hour later*

As they were finishing up their meal Yamato looked at Mei as he tried to approach of her moving in.

"Um Mei" he began timidly "I've been giving this a lot of thought and think ... it's time-"

"I CAN'T I'M NOT READY YET IT'S TO SOON FOR US TO BE SLEEPING TOGETHER I MEAN IT'S THAT I DON'T WANT TO BUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS IS A HUGE STEP FOR BECAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN WITH ANYONE BEFORE"she blurted out and then sobbed softly and said "I'm sorry."

"Wait Mei you don't understand" Yamato said as he was stopping her from leaving.

"Yes I do" she said holding back tears.

Just as she stepped out into the entranceway Yamato pulled Mei close to with his back up against the wall "I want you to move in with me" he said pushing her head into his shoulder. "You can sleep in the spare room We can take things as slow as you want to okay Mei?"

"What?" she replied her voice muffled by Yamato's shirt.

Yamato loosened his grip enough to look into Mei's eyes as he asked again with a smile "Mei will you please move in with me?"

"Yes I will." she said before her brain had even had the chance to process the information.

In that moment Yamato was so over joyed he burst out laughter and then he lifted Mei above his head and spun her around so fast Mei could feel butterflies in stomach.

"Yamato" she giggled "Please put me down."

So he did and they spent the rest of the night talking about their future together


	3. Chapter 3

*The next morning*

Mei had left a few minutes to go to work and had just arrived at the bakery she was a bit late but it was Sunday and like every lazy Sunday morning there was hardly anyone in the shop. So Mei spent most of her time daydreaming about Yamato she could already see the two of them sitting on the couch watching a movie late at night and she imagined herself standing in the kitchen looking like a deer in the headlights while Nagi Yamato's little sister attempted to teach her how to cook.

"Hey Mei" Kai called out bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, hi Kai" she grinned slightly embarrassed "How have you been?"

"I'm fine" he nodded while lifting a bag of sweets onto the counter."You seem a bit out of it is everything alright Kai asked concerned.

Mei laughed a little without realizing I'm okay she replied better than okay as a matter a fact she smiled dreamily.

"Ooo" Kai said with a mischievous smirk " What's got you in a good mood today."

Mel could feel herself blushing as she nervously looked down at her feet "Yamato has asked me to move with him ... and I said yes."

When Mei said those words Kai felt his heart sink however rather than letting his pain show he put on a brave smile then replied "That's great."

They spent a few more moments talking, Kia continued smiling and laughing pretending nothing was wrong he told Mei he was happy for her but what Kia really wanted to say was _I love you more than Yamato ever will he does not deserve you._

When Kai could no longer withstand the pain he said "Goodbye" to Mei and then he left. Kai began walking he had no idea where he was going and didn't really give a damn _Mei I Love you_ _but you will never love me your heart will always belong to him_. At that moment a tear ran down Kia's cheek _Yamato please don't hurt her please that would be too much to bare._

 _*_ Yamato*

He was on his way to see Mei when he a voice call out Kurosawa chun! Yamato instinctively looked around and saw someone off in distance it was the girl he met last night Noriko Sato she was waving at him as she was walking towards him.

"Hi how are you" Yamato said.

"I'm good how did your date go?" she asked now standing next to him.

"It was fantastic" Yamato replied with a smile.

"Did your girlfriend enjoy the flowers" Noriko asked with curiosity.

"Yes she did thank you for suggesting them."

"No problem I'm glad I could help don't mention it "she said with a sparkle in her eyes and a skip in her step.

"Still" Yamato laughed "I think I owe you one."

Noriko shook her "I like helping people whenever I get the chance."

Yamato insisted"I'm serious let me repay the favor."

Noriko shrugged "If this is really that important to you can buy an ice cream cone" she said pointing to an ice cream truck.

"your wish is my command Yamato said with a grin and a bow.

As the two of them had their ice cream they found a near by bench and began talking even laughing Yamato felt at ease around Noriko that without thinking when he saw a drop of ice cream moving down her chin he leaned in closer to her and wiped it away with his thumb then he kissed her.

To make things worse Kai was walking by and saw the hole Thing "the fucking hell are you doing you Goddamn bastard" Kai growled in anger completely forgetting the bags he was carrying and stomped over to Yamato. "YAMATO YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH" Kia shouted Yamato pulled away from Noriko just before Kai knocked his lights out. Kai would have done more than that if Noriko hadn't stepped in the way.

"STOP" she yelled.

Kai was so livid he couldn't speak instead he went to talk to Mei. He almost smashed the bakery doors and blurted out "Mei we need to talk NOW."


	4. Chapter 4

Fair warning this is shorter than most of the chapters I write I'm sorry I just couldn't think of what to write I kept going through draft after draft but nothing was coming out right so this is most likely going to suck.

* * *

Mei more than taken aback by Kai's demeanor his eyes flared with anger and he panting like he had just run in a marathon "w- w what's wrong?" she asked timidly with a wide eyed expression.

"Is somewhere we can talk in private?" Kai asked noticing that customers glaring at him.

Mei nodded and led out the back door which the dumpster was kept "What is wrong?"She repeated after shutting the door behind them. For a couple of seconds he just paced back and forth trying to think of the best way to explain.

"Mei" he said after he stopped moving "You know I'm your friend right? ... and that I would never lie to you or do anything to hurt you?" Mei nodded in response to both questions all though she still wasn't certain what Kai was getting at. "That's good because ... "Kai sighed while looking down at his feet and running his fingers threw his hair."I need to tell you something and I'm afraid you'll hate me for it having said that I think you deserve to know... Kai paused lifting his head up to meet Mei's worried gazed. He felt like there was a brick in his throat so large he could barely speak, "Yamato kissed someone else."

At first Mei was in complete and utter denial _no, it can't be Yamato would never do to me not after all we've been through... it's not possible_ Mei's heart was pounding so that for a split second she thought it might burst, and her head throbbing the pain was so overwhelming that Mei let out a muffled scream as she clenched her forehead with one hand and cradled her stomach with her other arm.

Then Mei fell forward on to her knees with despair "Oh Mei..." Kai whispered sympathetically as he knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

After what felt like years Mei stood up and without a word walked back to "Where are you going Kai asked still on the ground.

"I need to get back to work"she replied coolly with her back turned to him.

"You have got to be kidding" Kai said knowing Mei was in no condition to work.

"I doubt your boyfriend cheating on you is a valid reason for lazy behavior" Mei said her tone unchanged.

"Alright then when do you get off?asked Kai after he got back on his feet.

"Six why?"

"I'm coming to pick you up" Kai announced leaving no room for debate as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

*I OWN NOTHING*

I know haven't written anything in a while, in fact I dobubt anyone is reading this but if you are then I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you can forgive me for bieng so lazy.

please review.

* * *

Kai went home and waited to pick up Mei as planned he left his house a half an hour earliy and thanks to his motercycle Kai arrived with ten mintues to spare. He used the time to think about what he was going to say. _I have to think of something that will cheer her up shopping maybe?... nah Mei's not that kind of girl I could take her to get a bit to eat._ Kai sighed and bit his lip _I wish I could take away her pain but I don't how._

" Um...Kai" Mei said qeuitly while standing outside the bakery.

"Hi Mei" he said with a smile.

"You didn't have to-" Mei began before Kai her cut off.

"Yes I did" he replied with firm nod. "Now," he grinned " Would you please humor me" Kai said patting the empty space behind him.

Not wanting to argrue Mei got on without any further protest " You should put this on" Kai said sterching his arm behind his back and handing Mei a helmet.

"What about you don't you need one?" Mei asked.

Kai shrugged now facing the road "I'll be fine."

*Five minutes later*

The sun had set neither of them were speaking instead Kai continued driving with Mei's arms around him and her head resting on his back. Before she knew it her eyeslids began close she tried her best to keep them open but it was useless Mei shut her eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Kai woke her up when they were at Mei's house "Mei?" he whispered softly "Mei ... we are here."Mei mubled something Kai couldn't understand as she opened her eyes "What?' he asked turning torwrads her so he could hear Mei better.

"I'm not good enough" Mei repeated stilll half a sleep.

It took everything Kai had not to proclaim his love her right then and there in fact he would have had she not gotten up. Mei was so weak from sleep and drained todays events she wasn't strong enough to stand up straight. So Mei fell backward and she was now sitting in Kai's lap.

"Sorry" she said as she shook off the mental cobwebs.

"Mei..."

Something in Kai's tone made Mei look at him they stared at each other, frozen in time. It was as if there was magnite drawling them together that they weren't aware of until thier foreheads touched. "Mei I ... love you." Kai whispered queitly so only Mei heard him and before she could responed he kissed her softly, sweetly and at the same time passionately.


	6. Chapter 7

Well I finshed this chapter at last. I would like to thank everyone who helped me come up with new ideas for this keep your ideas coming.

enjoy

* * *

*Yamato*

Yamato was ashame of himself _What is wrong with me? I'm in love with Mei ... God if Mei found out about ... this ... from Kai_ he pushed the thought out of his mind. Yamato's heart sank, he had all but lost hope that being said he couldn't give up completely he wanted to at least try and make it up to her. That's why he was forcing himself to brave the walk to her house Yamato needed to see her face to face he owed Mei that much after what he had done. Yamato rounded the last corner on the way Mei's house... and that's when he saw something that at first he didn't believe it. The street was dimly lit despite that fact he could still see Mei and Kai were in the middle of a very heated kiss. Yamato felt a flash of rage come over him, then a split second later it was followed by a suffocating wave of guilt. _Maybe Kai was right all along perhaps Mei will be better off with him._ Yamato could feel tears forming in his eyes, _it's time to let her go_ Yamato told himself as he walked away without making a sound.

*Mei and Kai*

It felt so good, so warm and so very right, neither one of them wanted to stop they couldn't. "Kai..." she whispered before kissing him again Mei needed him to help numb her pain, heal her broken heart if that was even possible. Kai knew Mei didn't return his feelings and more than likely she saw as nothing more then a replacement for Yamato _second place is good enough_ Kai thought _its okay if she's thinking about Yamato because I'm the one who is holding her now._

Kai pulled away slowly "Mei I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you" he said smiling softly. "I know I've told you this before and since then my feelings for you have only grown and I know they will continue to until the day I die."

Mei turned her away "Why?"She asked.

"Why what?" Kai asked with a puzzled expresstion

"Why do you love me?" she asked with a cold and bitter voice. "There's nothing about me worth loving."

Kai was stunned he knew Mei delt with her fair share of self dout but hearing her say that made him feel like someone had stabbed him in the gut. "Don't say that Mei... please" he pleaded.

"Pfft Why not? its true."

"NO THAT'S NOT AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU SPEAK ABOUT YOURSELF THAT WAY ALL BECAUSE OF THAT ASSHOLE. YOU ARE SWEETIST AND MOST BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE I KNOW. YAMATO IS JUST THE SON OF BITCH WHO WAS TO DANM STUPID TO SEE HOW LUCKY HE WAS ITS AS SIMPLE AS THAT." Kai sighed, "Sorry... I shouldn't shouted at you like but its all true every word."Mei blinked then broke out into laughter, Kai grinned "What's so funny?"

Mei smiled and breathed in as she wiped away tears of laughter "It's nice to hear someone call him an asshole."

Kai shrugged "Had to be said."

Mei giggled "Thanks for driving me home" she said as stood up and walked to her front door.

Kai smiled, "Any time" next he waved goodbye and drove away.


	7. Chapter 8

First things first thanks to Annitsu for writing this with me I owe you big time.

Please review and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

*Kai*

After a restful night's sleep, Kai thought to himself: "I should take Mei to school; She shouldn't be alone..." He was almost half way there, riding on his motorcycle, when he saw Yamato. In fact, Kai nearly ran him over, because Yamato crossed the street without looking.

"Crap, I don't need this right now..." Yamato muttered to himself, seeing Kai.

Recognizing him, Kai growled. "Yamato."

Kai pretended not to hear him."Do you even care at all how Mei feels right now? You completely destroyed her!"

"And you think you're any better?" Yamato sneered under his breath.

No longer bothering to keep his voice down, Kai spat "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Yamato drawled: "You know exactly what I mean! Just admit it, You only told Mei about that kiss, just so you could have a chance to hook up with her-"

Not being able to stand it anymore, Kai punched Yamato in the face as hard as he could, sending him to the ground. "Did that hurt?"

 _Not as much as the idea of Mei being taken by another man..._ Yamato thought to himself. "That's the best you can do? Mei can even hit harder than that!" Yamato snickered.

Kai's blood boiled. "Don't you dare talk about Mei, after everything you've done to her." He spat, sending a hard kick to Yamato's ribs.

"Nice kick." Yamato wheezed, as blood started to trickle from his nose and teeth, from where he was punched.

"I hope you die, after what you've done..." Kai said icily, with a disgusted look on his face. With that, he climbed back on his bike, and sped off toward Mei's house, leaving Yamato lying there on the street.

"So do I...but I will never give up." Yamato said to himself, as he wiped the blood from his face, and continued on his way towards the school.


	8. Chapter 08

Mei woke up the following morning, her hair still damp from tears, after crying herself to sleep. She wanted so badly for the previous day to have been a nightmare; to still be with Yamato. But it wasn't a nightmare, and she wasn't with him anymore. Mei steeled her heart, and said to herself: "I was better off without him; when I was alone..."

Mei heard a noise outside her window: "Hey Mei, ready for school?" She knew instantly that it was Kai, but refused to answer, instead burying her head under the covers.

"Go away" she moaned, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"Mei?" Kai called out.

"Please...leave me alone..." Mei whimpered.

After that, they shared a long silence. Kai sighed. I should have known it wasn't gonna be that thought to himself. "I know you want to forget about everything... but you can't hide forever sooner or later you have to face Yamato but... you don't have to face him alone."

Mei continued to ignore him nevertheless Kai's words touched herAlthough she would never admit it, Kai's words touched her. No...Never again...I DON'T NEED ANYONE!Mei thought to herself. "GO AWAY!" she shouted, loud enough for Kai to hear her. "Never!" he yelled, with a grin. "Why not?" Mei whined.

"Never!" he yelled, with a grin. "

"Why not?" Mei whined.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kai responded: "Because I love you, Mei."

She grimaced at that, and yelled loudly: "STOP SAYING THAT, YOU MORON!"

"Why? It's true, I really do lo-" Kai was cut off suddenly when out of nowhere he saw something hurtling towards him; but before he could dodge, he was hit in the face with a pillow.

"SHUT UP!" Mei screamed, standing next to the now open window. "YOU SOUND LIKE A FREAKING STALKER, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Good question," Kai stated, still holding the pillow she had thrown at him."You tell me."

Mei rolled her eyes;"What's it going to take for you to stop bugging me?"

"Let me take you to school" he replied, smiling sweetly. "

"Fine," She said dryly, closing the window once more, and drawing the curtains.

Kai waited happily until she came out the door some minutes later. Upon trying to greet her with a cheerful "Good morning", Mei sent him a glare, that clearly told him she was not interested in chit-chat. Kai gulped; he had forgotten how scary Mei could be when she was a silent and rather awkward ride, they made it to school.

"Thanks" Mei mumbled, before jumping off of Kai's bike, and rushing to get inside.

"No problem" Kai answered, to the suddenly empty seat of his bike.

Mei walked with her head held high, refusing to show any sign of weakness. She almost made it to her locker when someone bumped into her, causing her to stumble and fall to her knees. That's when she saw the bracelet Yamato had given her, when they first started dating. Mei had grown so used to it being there, that she hadn't even noticed it until now. It was supposed to be a symbol of their love, and that they would always be together. Yamato had promised that he would never hurt her, and now that very same promise was broken, leaving Mei feeling empty and alone. As she sat there with a blank expression staring at it, not noticing the tears that had begun to form, and were now dropping on the floor like rain, making a small puddle.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Friday my lovely readers :) Enjoy the chapter.

Thank you to Annitsu for hleping!

* * *

Mei stood up, and tried her best to pretend nothing was wrong. "Just keep walking...Just keep walking..." Mei repeated over and over again until she reached Yamato's shoebox. She then slipped the bracelet, which was now nothing more than a bad memory, inside. "It's for the best... I'm better off without him." Yamato betrayed her. He threw their love away. 'I have every right to hate him for the rest of my life...' Mei thought to herself. She wanted to hate Yamato if only to numb the pain in what remained of her shattered heart. However, no matter how hard she tried, she could not bring herself to hate the man she had loved so deeply, with every fiber of her being.

The bell rang, snapping her out of her trance. She sighed, feeling tired and defeated. Mei spent the remainder of her day dodging Aoi, Asami, and Kai as if they were the plague. All the while blocking out whispers of "Poor Yamato" and his "cheating bitch of an ex-girlfriend." She survived food being thrown at her during lunch, repeatedly being tripped in the hallway, and the ever present not-so-subtle remarks aimed at her as she walked by. She powered through it all, now it was time to end this painful day. She pulled her shoes out of her locker thinking to herself _I won... in spite_ _of_ _everything... I won..._

Feeling dead on her feet, Mei numbly wiggled one of her feet in a shoe. Then she felt a sharp pain at the bottom of her foot. In a panic, Mei kicked her shoe up in the air when it fell to the ground she saw tiny metal tacks roll onto the floor. This was the last straw, and Mei was certain that if she stayed there a half second longer She would lose her mind. So leaving her shoes on the floor, Mei bolted towards the exit door. Then without pausing to take a breath, she ran as far and fast as her legs would carry her, all the while vowing never to go back.

Mei was grateful her mom was working late, because that meant she wouldn't have to explain anything tonight... So she ran to the safety of her bed, and waited for the flood of tears to ensue. When none came, she wanted to scream at the world, but no sound came from her lips.

*Next morning *

The weather was cold, and the sky was gray. Mei had spent a sleepless night staring at the ceiling, and still holding out hope that was all a dream... Of course, it was not... Her mother called sometime around midnight to let Mei know that her work would be taking her out town for the week, and not to worry. Mei told her mom she was not feeling well, and planned on taking some time off school for a few days. Her mom responded with concern, and asked Mei if she needed her to come home. Mei assured her that was not necessary; then mother and daughter said good night, and Mei went to back bed.

She spent the entire in drifting in and out of sleep, closed off from the rest of the world. Not even the sound of lightening and thunder could drive Mei from her bed. Six hours ago Mei woke up to the sound of her phone's ringer going off, at what had to have been somewhere around noon. Groggily, and a bit irritated at the intrusion, she hit the answer button without reading the caller ID, and rather crankily greeted said interrupter, in a tone that was a mix of sleep, and annoyance. "WADDA YA WAHN..!?"

After a few seconds of silence, Mei was jolted out of her sleep-state, when she heard a rather unexpected voice on the other line. "M-Mei?"

* * *

So, who do you think called Mei? Leave a review let us know :)


End file.
